


"Be Careful, Seaweed Brain"

by CanIGetAHelYeah



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, for once in my life i kind of don't hate what i've written, is this what accomplishment feels like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIGetAHelYeah/pseuds/CanIGetAHelYeah
Summary: What if Percy had kissed Annabeth back underneath Mt. Saint Helens?





	"Be Careful, Seaweed Brain"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the comments of a pinterest post somewhere and decided to share it. I included a bit from the book in case you haven't read Battle of the Labyrinth in a while. The part that I wrote is marked with a *

"Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"

"What?"Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider--maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."

Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. Then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.

***** She broke away and slipped her cap on, standing as she did so.

"Wait!" I grabbed at where I thought her hand was - thank the gods, it was- and pulled her back down again. Praying that I hadn't imagined it and that Annabeth wouldn't slap me into the pool of lava next to us, I leaned in and kissed her back.

We stayed that way for a few minutes- or it could've been hours, I couldn't tell - until I remembered the danger we were in, and also that I needed to breathe. I pulled away gently. Despite the bad situation, she looked like she wastrying not to smile, and I probably did, too. Something on my face felt kind of strained.

Pushing her Yankees cap back into her hands, I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her grey eyes sparkled beneath all the Labyrinth grime.

"Go," I told her.

Annabeth clearly wanted to argue, but she studied my eyes and clenched her jaw in resolution. She grudgingly wiped some dirt from my face and straightened my camp necklace, like she wanted me to look presentable for death before she left. Tears brimmed her eyes, but Annabeth tried for a last smile.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain," she whispered, and jammed her Yankees cap firmly on her head.

Then she was gone.


End file.
